


When Blossoms bloom

by Yaminopawn



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Promises, basically me fulfilling my okisai needs, idk how to even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminopawn/pseuds/Yaminopawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A vague promise considering the situation they both were currently in. Neither Souji nor Hajime knew if there would be a tomorrow for them. They could die every time; no one guarantied them that they would be alive tomorrow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blossoms bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, nor did I in any way contribute to its creation. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> Also I devote this work to my friend Lois - here you go! Happy belated OkiSai Day!!

 

 

 

 

 

How long has it been since the last time he had seen the Sakura trees bloom before their blossoms withered and fell to the ground? Souji had no idea anymore, he wasn’t even sure if he would see them bloom again once the winter was over. His body was withering day by day, just like the blossoms did after reaching their full bloom and it wouldn’t take too long until the time came when he would fall as well. But Souji still had a lot of things left to do, he couldn’t just die yet. Souji had to live, he was a sword, his only purpose in living was to protect the Shinsengumi, to protect Kondou-san. There was nothing else he could do, his body was already tainted with the blood of his enemies, blood that had been washed away every time he returned. However, his disease couldn’t be washed away this easily. It would stay and weaken him day by day, until the day where he was too weak to even breathe. He knew it all; there was no sense in denying it. His illness was his death sentence, without any chance of escape. But even so it didn’t mean that he would just give up and lay in bed all day, waiting for death. That just wasn’t like him. If he was going to die then it would be in a fight by a sword, not from his disease. After all he was Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi and the captain of the first division.

And also - didn’t he promise Hajime-kun to watch the Cherry blossoms bloom together? Souji chuckled at this thought. It was a vague promise considering the situation they both were currently in. Neither Souji nor Hajime knew if there would be a tomorrow for them. They could die every time; no one guarantied them that they would be alive tomorrow. No one was able to say “See you later” being hundred percent sure that they would really see each other again. There was always this unspoken _maybe_ hanging in the air, still no one ever said it out loud. They just chose to believe, it was the only thing they were able to do.

                                                           

* * *

 

Souji sat up in his Futon and unsheathed his Katana a few inches to look at his reflection in the blade.  He’d gotten paler again and apparently he also lost weight once again, there was nothing about him that could be called _strong_ anymore, except for his eyes, only the green of his eyes looked as strong as always. Was his body even useful anymore? Even after drinking the Ochimizu his condition hadn’t gotten any better. It didn’t heal him, it just gave him enough strength to hold a sword and wield it during battle. It didn’t matter that it shortened his live span every time he used it, he was fated to die young anyways. Souji didn’t care if he was going to die, it didn’t matter to him as long as he was able to fight in a battle, being useful to Kondou-san was enough for him. Sometimes the crushing feeling in his chest came suddenly, just when he doesn’t except it to happen. Coughing is painful; it feels like it’s never going to stop, as if his lungs were being crushed. Whereas the blood on his hands was just a bitter reminder that he won’t be able to continue fighting against death forever, sooner or later it was going to be over.

Just when the door to his room slid open Souji got reminded of another reason why he was still fighting. He couldn’t just leave Hajime alone. It was not like Saitou wouldn’t be able to handle losing a comrade; they both had lost lots of comrades during battle after all. The reason was more that Souji just couldn’t imagine himself not seeing Hajimes face anymore, even though he knew that there was no way to avoid death he wanted to see him until the very end. If it was possible then he wanted to die in a battle where they were fighting together, side by side. Hajime looked worried and Souji didn’t like it, not at all. He wanted him to smile, to be happy, maybe even to forget about death during the time the both of them spent together. Although the latter was pretty much impossible for the both of them. 

“Souji”

Hajimes voice sounded calm; to Souji it was one of things that reassured him the most. And even if he only said his name Souji could hear the unspoken _“Are you alright?”_ behind it. He didn’t want to worry Hajime any more than necessary, even though he knew that it would be useless to lie about it. Saito was able to look right through him, even if he didn’t say anything most of the time Hajime-kun could just tell what was wrong.

“Nee Hajime-kun…”

Souji gave him a smile, one of those smiles that just told Hajime that he should come in. That Souji _needed_ him around right now. And Hajime didn’t hesitate; he stepped into the room, closed the door behind himself and sat down next to him. He was close enough for Souji to just rest his head on Hajimes chest and despite him being the taller one of them he liked the feeling of being able to just sit there and listen to the heartbeat of his partner. It made him feel alive; it confirmed him that they both were still alive and together. It was all Souji needed to know for now.

He left out a small sight before he snuggled up a little bit closer to Saito, whilst he was enjoying the feeling of Hajimes hand stroking through his hair in a loving manner. “You know Hajime-kun… I really want to see the cherry blossoms bloom.” Hajime stopped his movement and just rested his hand on Soujis head. “It is still winter Souji, I hardly believe that you’ll be able to see them right now. You’ll need to wait a while longer it seems.” Even though Saito didn’t voice it out loud, Souji could hear the unspoken _stay alive for a while longer_ in it. Saito may be bad with showing his emotions sometimes, but that didn’t mean that he has no emotions, Souji could hear them. Hajime didn’t need to put them in words for him, just the way Souji didn’t need to say what he felt out loud.  They just understood each other, it was part of their friendship back then and it was part of their relationship as comrades and lovers now.

_Just a little while longer huh?_ He could do that, if that was what Hajime-kun wished for, then Souji would be able to do it. Still it didn’t mean that they couldn’t use the time until then to make some happy memories together. Souji stood up, ignoring the questioning gaze that he got from Saito and the weak feeling in his legs. He flashed Hajime a smile before he put some clothes on, it was pretty cold outside of his Futon after all. “Didn’t you always say that you want to make snow bunnies? It’s winter, and there is snow~ So why not use it, hm?” He looked at Saito getting up and shaking his head. “Honestly Souji you…” But Souji didn’t even hear the rest of whatever he was saying since he was already running out the door and jumping into the snow. He left himself fall on the back and smiled whilst he was making snow angels. It was cold and he already felt his clothes getting drenched, but that didn’t stop him from having fun. “Hajime-kun, won’t you join me?” Souji looked up at the man who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of him, looking down and making a judging expression. “I decline. It’s enough if you complain about your hair and clothes being wet from the snow later.” Souji pouted but got up from the ground anyways and brushed off the snow of his clothes before he wiped his hands and scrunched his nose. “Eww that’s cold… You’re no fun~” Saito didn’t say anything, it was meaningless to raise an objection about such a matter, after all he knew that Souji was just teasing.

A while later Souji had to hold back a chuckle. Saitos scarf covered half of his face, but the parts of his cheeks which it didn’t cover where red from the cold. It just looked adorable, yet Souji would never say anything because Hajime probably would brush it off saying how he was imagining things. Or… he would get even more embarrassed, which would be a very welcome thing for Souji to see. So he just stepped behind his partner and put his Arms around his waist, pulling him closer and resting his head on Saitos shoulder. “Souji- what are you doing?” Souji couldn’t hold back a chuckle anymore, so he just rubbed his cheek against Saitos and smiled. “Warming you up of course, or do you want to get a cold?” He could see how the others cheeks heating up even more from the corner of his eye and it made him smile a bit more. Souji was glad, being so close to Saito, hugging him and forgetting about the bad things for a while – it truly was a nice feeling.  And he would give it his everything to not make these nice moments end too soon.

                                                    

* * *

 

Spring came, year for year again and so did the time that the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as well. Saito said as he laid down a branch of a Sakura tree on the grave in front of him. It was the first year that they weren’t able to watch them bloom together and yet for Saito it felt like he needed to fulfill the promise they made.

“Do you see them bloom Souji?”

A tiny smile crept onto his face as he remembered the countless times when Souji had complained about the Sakura blossoms landing in his hair as they fell. And every time Saito had to pick them out, nonetheless he was happy. It was their small moment; a moment that only belonged to them alone. Even though they knew that this day would come it felt like everything was alright, like they were able to do everything together.  However death had other plans.  And yet - as long as Saito was still alive he would make sure that they were able to watch them bloom together.

And who knew, maybe they would be able to watch them together in their after live as well.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my first contribution to the Hakuouki fandom. 
> 
> I just love the Idea of Souji and Saito exchanging small gestures, without much talk. So I wanted to write something in this direction - and this is how it turned out. 
> 
> And yeah, all I have left to say is that I really love writing Souji/Saito somehow. Sure as hell won't be the last time that I wrote about them I guess.


End file.
